


Waiting for you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Season 8, Smut, Waiting, eposide related fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Rick x Reader  -  You wait behind as Rick and the rest of the group go on the attack  of Negan . Rick promised you before he left he would return  and so you waited.AN/ : this is based on the season 8 premier  . But there is not a lot of spoilers so incase  you haven't seen it yet.





	Waiting for you

  You hated waiting  you hated being left behind when all  your friends and family  were going to be out  there fighting for their lives and everyone's freedom.

    But with so many people heading off to Negan's compound  someone needed to stay behind and protect those  who couldn't fight . That what Rick told you as he kissed you softly  before climbing  into the truck and driving off 

  The plan was a good one  you knew that but  there was still many things that could go wrong especially with Negan involved. That made you nervous but you kept it hidden from the others  . 

  You climbed up the watch tower for your shift  . Michonne was waiting gun in hand .  " You should go home and rest  " you said  She still wasn't up to a 100 %  from that last battled with Negan's group.  
  " I am good " she replied  as she handed you the gun " I would go crazy if I stayed in bed "  you nodded  understanding that.  You sigh..  "When do you think they will be back " you asked 

 " When they do what needs to be done is my guess  "Michonne replied   You closed your eyes and prayed that it would be done without losing any more family. 

  "Do you want me to stay with you " Michonne asked  You shook your head " No it ok  you go on " you told her " Go to bed and get some rest" you added and she smiled and  slid down the ladder.  
  Now alone  you turned to stare out into the woods that were surrounding the community . The sun was getting ready to set  .  You let your mind wander and you prayed for the first time since the world ended  .

**************************************  
    It was well into night when  you saw the first of the headlights  heading towards you. You stood  up tensing up  holding your gun  tight ready for anything.  
    The 7 or  8 cars came to a stop and you waited for the signal to let  you know it was safe.  The three short flashes of the headlights  of the lead car  had you letting out a huge breath that you hadn't been aware you were  holding.

  You sent a signal below so the gates would open up .  You watched as the  line of cars drove thought .  People were already coming out of there house  standing around to greet everyone.  
 You didn't have to look for Rick  you found him the second he climbed out of the car .You saw him search the crowd of people before turning and looking up at you .

  You smiled as your gaze connected with his. By the time you were down off the ladder  Rick was speaking to the group.  
  "  we did what  we needed to " he was saying .. "The saviors  had to flee or die by walkers  "  he said . You stood back listening to him just glad to have him back safe.   " and Negan  ?" Someone asked

 Everyone turned their eyes to Rick.. He sigh "  he was cornered by walker's last time I saw him   " but I am not going to put my faith in that " Rick said  
 " His group has scattered and his compound has been destroyed so if he alive .. Then well he is in trouble "  he replied  "  I will take a group out in a few days to check myself  .

 " But for now  we should all remain on high alert  " when we started this we  knew it wouldn't be easy "  but we took the  first step today  if somehow  Negan did make it  then he knows we mean business  "  
  With Rick finish with his speech  everyone began to break up  You slowly made your way up to him  where he was talking to Daryl  and carol .

  You wrapped your arms around his middle from behind. He instantly  relaxed into you.  He turned in your arms and suddenly you were being kissed .  
  Unfortunately   because of  all the people still around  the kiss was short lived and he pulled back  " Told you I come back " he said .  You blinked tears out of your face.. "there was never a doubt  " you replied 

    You leaned up and gave him a quick kiss." you finish  up here and meet me in the bedroom when you're done " you said softly  so he could only hear.  
  He grinned " Sounds like a plan  "he replied letting you go after one more kiss.  There was a smile on your face the whole walk back to the house 

*************************************  
    After  checking  that Judith was settled for the night   you  slip into the shower  to wash off the heat of the night.  When you walked out into the bedroom  with a towel around you  brushing out your hair   Rick was just walking through the door.

  He already have half of his shirt unbutton when he stop and his eyes shot yours  . You saw the hungry and the want  grow in his  expression .  You grinned as you put the brush to the side.  
 " hey the shower is free " you told him as you walked towards the bed slowly releasing the towel and letting it dropped to the ground as you reached for your PJ's  .

  But you didn't even have a chance to  pick them up  before you were  being spun around  and pulled into Rick arm's . He had removed his shirt so you were met with warm skin as your hands landed on his shoulders 

 But before you could really appreciated the muscles that were moving underneath your hands . His mouth was on yours in a demanding kiss.  You both groan at the contact as you were pressed up against  him 

  His hands slid down your back grabbing your hips to pull you even closer.. Your own hands slid down his front  to start undoing  his belt and his pants.  Once undone you slid your hands down the front .  
 You watched in amazement as this strong man this leader  fell apart at your touch. As you continued to stroke him he groaned and his grip  on your hips tighten. 

 Suddenly  he had you on the bed  on your back. You stared up at him  his breathing was  heavy and fast . His eyes dark with emotions  . You watched as  he finish removing his pants before was crawling  onto of you .

  You wrapped your legs around his waist as you lifted your head to  meet his lips with yours.  There were no words to be said . Everything that was needed  to be said was being said though his touches his kisses. 

    He held you close as the both of you calm down afterwards whispering soft things into your ear. A warm hand  rubbing  up and down your back in a relaxing movement.  
 It had you relax and sleepy in no time. You were content to just lay there drifting  as his breathing became slower and heavier and his hand started to slow down until it came to a stop.

 He was humming real low  a sign that he was about asleep . Suddenly you had the urge to reassure yourself he was ok. They would be ok.   It was funny because he was holding  you close and you could hear his heart beating slowly underneath your ear . 

  But that still didn't stop you from speaking up softly.. " Rick?"  he stir a little .'umm yeah " his reply was filled with sleep . " what we are doing is the right thing?" you asked  
 " I mean  we will be ok ?"  you contiuned  He sigh and  you lifted your head to look  up at him.

" I can't really promise you that  we will all come out of this ok "  he said softly .. " But I know what we are doing is right " he added. He reached up and push some hair out of your face..  
 You smiled  and nodded leaning forward to kiss him softly before settling back down head on his chest. It didn't take more than 2 minutes before he was asleep . Deep breathes turning into quite snoring .  
    You felt more at peace in that moment than you had  since the  night you found yourself on your knees in front of a madman and his bat.

    This battle this war was going to be hard. More and likely it was going to end bloody on both sides  . But for the first time  in a long time  you had hope .


End file.
